Uma Longa Jornada
by Vanagristiel
Summary: Durante uma viagem há muito planejada, Aragorn and Legolas encontram sérios problemas, e acabam tendo que enfrentar alguém que eles jamais esperavam.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Eis aqui mais uma pequena aventura do nossos guardião e elfo favoritos! Espero que cês gostem! Qualquer coisa, deixem uma crítica! Elas alimentam as idéias! hehehehe Valeu gente!

* * *

**Uma Longa Jornada - capítulo 1**

"Eu nunca vi Glorfindel com tanta raiva como naquele dia!" Aragorn disse, sua voz quase não saindo por causa das risadas. "Eu verdadeiramente temi pela vida do Elladan!"

"Ah, mas eu tenho certeza que tudo não passou de um acidente! Ele jamais faria aquilo de propósito," Legolas conseguiu dizer, tentando se fazer entender entre gargalhadas.

"É claro que foi um acidente..." Aragorn respondeu com um sorriso. "Sempre é um acidente…"

Isso causou outro acesso de riso nos dois amigos.

Legolas e Aragorn já vinham tentando fazer essa viagem há bastante tempo. Os últimos dois anos haviam sido muito difíceis na Floresta das Trevas, não permitindo ao seu exército se privar de qualquer um de seus guerreiros, os quais estavam constantemente envolvidos em intermináveis patrulhas, lutando para combater o crescente mal que se espalhava por aquelas matas. E Aragorn, por sua vez, havia começado a sua vida como um guardião. Quase nunca voltando para casa, na sua luta constante contras as criaturas do Senhor do Escuro que ousavam cruzar o seu caminho, para mantê-los afastados das vilas e aldeias do Norte.

Mas agora finalmente, após muitos planos, aqui estavam eles, nas planícies de Harlindon, simplesmente desfrutando da companhia um do outro, conversando, caçando, fumando... Aragorn pelo menos, apesar dos muitos protestos por parte do elfo.

Depois que os risos esvaíram-se, os dois amigos permaneceram deitados na relva, olhando as estrelas que agora enfeitavam o céu como um cobertor cintilante de sonhos, tendo Eärendil como a sua mais brilhante jóia.

"A noite está linda," Aragorn disse em um suspiro, satisfação evidente em sua voz.

"Aye. Elbereth tem sido graciosa esta noite," respondeu o elfo, concordando com as palavras do guardião. "Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu estive nesta região... mas agora eu recordo o porquê."

"E qual seria o porquê, mellon nîn?" o jovem humano perguntou, desviando seus olhos do céu para melhor ver o seu amigo.

O elfo apenas deu de ombros. "Fora as estrelas, não há nada de mais pra se ver por aqui."

O guardião voltou seus olhos para o céu, seus risos recomeçando.

"Eu estou falando sério, humano", o elfo continuou, tentando soar ameaçador, mas incapaz de manter a seriedade na voz. "Da próxima vez que nós formos viajar, eu farei o planejamento."

"Como desejar, Vossa Alteza," Aragorn retrucou curvando de leve a cabeça e fazendo um movimento floreado com sua mão, na melhor imitação de uma reverência jocosa que ele conseguiu ainda deitado, e um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Legolas apenas expirou dramaticamente, balançando sua cabeça. "Guardiões…"

Aragorn estava para responder quando teve as suas intenções frustradas por um grande bocejo que lhe escapou dos lábios.

Legolas olhou para o seu amigo e sorriu. "É melhor que você descanse um pouco, Estel," Disse o elfo, pondo-se de pé. "Eu ficarei com a primeira vigília".

"Tem certeza? Você já ficou com a última. E a anterior," Aragorn perguntou, não querendo sobrecarregar o amigo.

"Aye. Não se preocupe. Você sabe que caminhar sob as estrelas e por entre estas árvores é descanso suficiente para mim."

Aragorn consentiu, aceitando com gratidão a chance de dormir e descansar um pouco. Mesmo depois de viver quase toda a sua vida entre elfos, ele jamais poderia entender como alguém poderia deixar de lado uma boa noite sono. Era um dos grandes prazeres da vida.

Ele ainda tinha os olhos fixos na figura de Legolas que se afastava quando percebeu uma mudança repentina na postura do elfo, que se tornou subitamente tensa, em alerta.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele ouviu a voz de Legolas num sussurro urgente, confirmando as suas suspeitas.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas_." /Aragorn, algo se aproxima/

O humano ficou de pé em uma fração de segundos, ficando ao lado de seu amigo em instante. "_Man cenich_?" /O que você vê/

Legolas ficou calado por um momento, seus olhos perscrutando a escuridão, estudando atentamente os seus arredores.

E assim que ele reconheceu a ameaça, a palavra saiu de sua boca como veneno. "_Yrch._" /orcs/

Aragorn imediatamente levou a mão para sua espada, pronto para desembainhá-la e ficar pronto para a iminente batalha, mas Legolas o deteve, dizendo em um tom baixo, não escondendo a sua preocupação.

"Eles são muitos. Precisamos partir. Não seria sábio enfrenta-los em tamanha desvantagem."

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Aragorn soube que seria tolice sequer tentar lutar. Para Legolas estar sugerindo que eles não enfrentassem esses inimigos, só poderia significar que certamente estava além de suas possibilidades.

Recolhendo rapidamente os seus poucos pertences, eles começaram a correr o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam os levar, rumando para a direção oposta àquela de onde os sons vinham.

Eles estavam correndo há apenas alguns momentos, quando Legolas de repente parou, fazendo o humano quase tropeçar por cima dele.

"Por que estamos parando? Nós ainda estamos dentro do alcance deles. Nós temos que…"

Legolas ergueu uma de suas mãos, pedido silêncio, seu rosto uma máscara de concentração.

Quando ele falou de novo, o elfo foi incapaz de esconder a profunda preocupação que permeava a sua voz. "Mais orcs estão vindo dessa direção," ele disse, virando-se para observar a área, franzindo o cenho. Ele puxou seu arco, rapidamente preparando uma flecha, e finalmente anunciou. "Estamos cercados"

Aragorn ainda estava desembainhando a sua espada quando Legolas começou a atirar flecha após flecha na direção das árvores, cada uma seguida por um grito grotesco, certificando a mira certeira do elfo.

Logo os orcs chegaram e uma batalha desesperada começou. Legolas deixara o seu arco de lado, manejando as suas adagas com uma precisão mortal. Aragorn brandia a sua espada, fazendo cair inimigo após inimigo com uma força incansável.

O número de orcs era surpreendente, forçando os dois amigos a lutarem com vigor, indo além dos seus próprios limites, e além do que eles próprios acreditavam serem capazes.

Legolas estava terminando com alguns orcs que o haviam cercado quando, ao olhar pra cima, seus olhos testemunharam o momento exato em que uma flecha afundou-se no peito de Aragorn, levando o homem aos seus joelhos.

Legolas sentiu como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago. Ele tentou chamar por seu amigo, mas nada saiu de sua boca, tamanho o desespero que se apoderou de sua mente.

Mas esse momento de distração foi a sua desgraça. De repente, ele sentiu uma dor aguda no seu lado, seguida por outra cortando as suas costas.

O que aconteceu depois, o elfo não conseguiu entender exatamente. O que ele conseguiu perceber claramente foi ver-se no chão, sem poder levantar, com uma daquelas bestas de Udûn curvando-se sobre ele.

Ele viu a criatura levantar um grande porrete, e em seguida trazê-lo com velocidade em direção à sua cabeça. Depois disso, mais nada.

**Continua...**

* * *

E aí? O que acharam? Que tal fazer uma autora feliz e deixar a sua opinião? hehehe Valeu gente! O próximo capítulo está a caminho! 


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente!! Cá estamos nós de novo com a segunda parte da aventura dos nossos heróis!! hehehehe Espero que cês gostem... e não esqueçam de dar a sua opinião!! E agora... sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa:D

* * *

**Uma Longa Jornada - capítulo 2 **

Aragorn acordou com um susto, levantando-se rapidamente. Ele olhou para o seu peito, apalpando de cima a baixo só para descobrir que não havia nada de errado com ele.

O guardião franziu o cenho, achando isso tudo muito estranho... ele tinha certeza de ter sido atingido por pelo menos duas flechas antes de cair, e ver um orc com um porrete levantado pronto para ferir Legolas e...

"Legolas!"

Ele olhou à sua volta, tentando encontrar o amigo, mas quando a sua mente por fim processou o que seus olhos estavam vendo ao seu redor, ele congelou.

Ele não estava mais em Harlindon. Na realidade, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de que lugar era esse. Não era nada parecido com qualquer coisa ou lugar que ele já tivesse visto antes. O teto era quase tão alto quanto uma montanha, e o piso... este era feito do mais belo artesanato, com desenhos intrincados por toda a sua extensão. O lugar todo parecia resplandecer com uma espécie de poeira brilhante, como se alguém tivesse pegado milhares de estrelas e as espedaçado, espalhando o seu pó por todo o recinto.

Ele ficou parado por um momento, boquiaberto, tentando lembrar-se de que ainda tinha que respirar. Foi então que os seus olhos caíram na figura de Legolas, não distante de onde ele agora estava.

O elfo estava de pé, observando com olhos arregalados um dos pontos distantes daquela espécie de sala onde agora se encontravam e, assim que Aragorn alcançou o seu lado, ele pode ver finalmente o que o arqueiro estivera olhando, e pôde entender a expressão embasbacada, quase que de choque que seu amigo tinha no rosto.

"Legolas? É aquele quem eu acho que seja?" perguntou o humano hesitante, não querendo acreditar nos seus próprios olhos.

Legolas levou ainda um momento até finalmente responder. "Eu espero que não, Aragorn. Pois se for quem nós achamos que é, então nós estamos mortos... literalmente!"

Do outro lado do cômodo, falando com alguns outros que pareciam estar tão perdidos quanto eles mesmos, via-se uma figura incrivelmente alta, apoiada sobre um de seus joelhos a fim de ficar mais próxima dos outros muito menores seres. A sua aparência era austera, porém não desprovida de uma grande beleza. Longos cabelos prateados cobriam-lhe a cabeça, e olhos azuis claros adornavam o seu rosto. Apesar de manter a sua voz em um tom baixo, ela carregava um ar de autoridade que era inconfundível. Este era verdadeiramente um dos Valar.

O Vala levantou-se, permitindo a todos que vissem a sua total estatura, e por um instante Legolas e Aragorn conheceram um momento de medo, mas que logo se esvaiu quando ambos viram no rosto sério, a retidão e a justiça dos Cantores da Criação.

Quando o ser celestial se aproximou, Legolas e Aragorn ajoelharam-se, sem saber ao certo como agir perante um dos Ainur.

"Sejam bem vindos aos meus Palácios, ó viajantes cansados. Me chamo Námo, conhecido por muitos como Mandos, por conta de meus Salões. Vocês estão aqui para serem julgados pelos feitos e ações que realizaram no curso de suas vidas, e então, serem enviados ao seu destino final. Digam-me, agora, os seus nomes."

"Eu sou Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, meu Senhor", falou o guardião tentando ao máximo manter a voz sem tremer.

"E eu sou Legolas, filho de Thranduil, excelência," disse o elfo, tendo a mesma dificuldade que o seu amigo.

"Aragorn e Legolas?"

Em face do inesperado tom áspero de incredulidade e exasperação que eles ouviram vindo do ser sagrado, ambos olharam para cima, a tempo de vê-lo passando uma das mãos por sobre o seu rosto em uma clara demonstração de que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-los ali.

"Vocês poderiam me explicar o que estão fazendo em meus Palácios?"

Eles foram pegos de surpresa pela pergunta. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Se eles estavam ali, era por que, provavelmente, os orcs haviam conseguido matá-los, e eles estavam agora, basicamente, mortos! De que outra forma eles poderiam possivelmente ter chegado aqui?

"Sem qualquer intenção de faltar-lhe com o devido respeito, hir hîn," Legolas disse, soando ambos nervoso e confuso, "mas eu não acho que qualquer um que venha para os seus Salões, o faça por vontade própria." Ele não estava conseguindo entender por que, logo após as suas – se isso realmente não era um sonho – logo após as suas mortes, eles ainda estariam recebendo uma reprimenda por parte do Vala que deveria ajudá-los a ir para onde quer que eles devessem ir dali.

Mandos deu um profundo suspiro.

"Não era para vocês estarem aqui", ele disse finalmente, como quem apenas relata um fato óbvio. "Os planos de Ilúvatar para vocês dois vão além desta data."

Ele novamente fez uma breve pausa, cruzando os braços por sobre o peito, estudando o homem e o elfo agora de pé à sua frente por mais um instante. Então, ele de repente ergueu sua cabeça e disse para aparentemente ninguém, em um tom que traduzia uma ira quase incontida. "Como isso aconteceu e por que eu não fui informado imediatamente?"

Neste momento, um ser – que eles só conseguiriam descrever como uma espécie de espectro de luz – materializou-se perante o Vala, conversando com ele em uma língua estranha e musical que nenhum deles jamais ouvira.

Lentamente, os traços de raiva desapareceram de sua face, permanecendo apenas a mesma indiferença e calma estóica com as quais ele portara-se desde o início.

"Eu regressarei", Mandos disse com dureza, e com essas duas palavras, partiu.

Aragorn olhou para Legolas com os olhos maiores que uma lua-cheia. "O que acabou de acontecer aqui?"

"Por que você está perguntando isso de mim? Eu nunca morri antes. Isso é tudo bem novo para mim também", ele exclamou, ainda um pouco abalado pela conversa que ele acabara de ter com um dos altos seres.

"Isso tem que ser um sonho. É isso. Isso é um sonho ruim, e logo eu vou acordar e você vai estar provavelmente fazendo alguma coisa irritante como você normalmente faz", Aragorn concluiu, desesperadamente tentando achar algum sentindo em toda aquela bagunça.

"Primeiro, nada do que eu faço é irritante", eu elfo começou indignado, "e segundo, eu não acho que você esteja sonhando... pois eu nunca dantes ouvi falar de sonhos em grupo. E, caso você não tenha percebido, eu também estou aqui."

Aragorn olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez, como que para se certificar de que ele realmente estava nos Palácios de Mandos, e mesmo que seus olhos estivessem lhe mostrando isso, ele ainda estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar. "E o que ele estava falando? O que aquilo tudo deve significar? Primeiro ele nos dá as boas vindas… e então nos diz que nós não devíamos estar aqui… que nós não podemos ficar…"

Ele ponderou por um minuto, antes de virar-se para Legolas com os olhos cheios de esperança. "Você acha que ele vai nos mandar de volta?"

Legolas deixou escapar um suspiro… ele não tinha mais certeza de nada naquele momento, e isso era algo que deixava o elfo da floresta muito nervoso. "Eu não sei," disse ele ao jovem guardião. "Mas eu sei que se eu ficar aqui pensando sobre o que pode e o que não pode acontecer em uma situação sobre a qual eu obviamente não tenho nenhum controle, eu vou acabar enlouquecendo". E com isso ele começou a se afastar.

"Aonde você está indo?" Aragorn perguntou, seguindo o seu amigo.

"Eu nunca estive em Valinor antes, e já que nós estamos aqui mesmo, podemos explorar um pouco", o elfo afirmou simplesmente.

"Eu não acho que a gente possa deixar a área dos Palácios..." Aragorn disse, pensativo.

"Você já parou para olhar esses Salões? Eles são gigantescos. Levaria dias para ver tudo o que existe por aqui sem jamais termos que dar um passo fora."

Aragorn não podia negar a verdade. O lugar era realmente colossal, e incrivelmente belo. E não era como se eles pudessem ir para qualquer outro lugar.

Os dois amigos começaram a caminhar lado a lado, simplesmente admirando a arquitetura à mostra. Logo eles saíram da sala onde haviam acordado, adentrando um longo corredor. Havia quadros enormes adornando as paredes, representando ou belas paisagens, tanto da Terra-média como do que eles supunham ser Valinor, ou o que pareciam ser momentos cruciais na história de Arda. Legolas ficou particularmente atraído por uma pintura que mostrava Menegroth e suas milhares de cavernas, enquanto Aragorn estava hipnotizado por outra que mostrava a coroação de Elros, alto rei de Númenor.

Ao continuarem, eles perceberam que o corredor terminava em uma floresta... em uma imensa e bela floresta que tinha uma montanha solitária em seu meio, toda cercada pelos prédios que faziam parte do complexo arquitetônico que eram os Palácios de Mandos.

"Esse lugar é absolutamente nada do que eu jamais imaginei que fosse." Legolas disse impressionado, olhando admirado para as mais altas Mallorns que ele já vira.

"Essas árvores... elas brilham como se fossem feitas de ouro," Aragorn sussurrou, ainda sem ar por conta da incrível vista. "Se Valinor é de fato tão bela como são esses Salões, eu o invejo, meu amigo, quando você decidir atravessar o Belegaer", ele terminou com um sorriso terno.

O sorriso que Legolas tinha em seu rosto diminui ao ouvir este último comentário. "Agora, eis um problema...," ele disse, virando-se para encarar Aragorn, "nós já estamos mortos, lembra?"

"Oh... é verdade," foi a resposta quase inaudível de Aragorn. Por um momento ele havia esquecido da sua nova 'condição', e agora, depois do primeiro choque de ver este novo lugar impressionante e de descobrir onde isso era e o que significava, as coisas começaram a se organizar em sua mente. Ele pensou em Arwen, e na vida que eles jamais teriam juntos, e sobre o fato de que a sua morte era o fim da linhagem dos Reis, e da esperança de reunir os reinos dos homens sob uma só bandeira, e isso partiu seu coração. Ele não podia partir agora... não quando ainda havia tanto que ele precisava fazer, tantas batalhas para se travar, tanta esperança para se restaurar.

Legolas pareceu notar o desespero do seu amigo, e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do humano, apertando levemente. "Não encha a sua mente com pensamentos de desespero, mellon nîn. Mandos ainda não anunciou o nosso destino. Ele ainda pode mudar."

Aragorn sorriu ao seu amigo, agradecido por ter o elfo ao seu lado, reconfortando-se nas suas palavras.

Tentando tirar os pensamentos do guardião de todo esse assunto, ele sugeriu. "Nós poderíamos pegar esse tempo e ver se a gente consegue ter uma visão melhor desta terra de cima daquela montanha. O que você acha"  
Aragorn olhou para a montanha e, pelo que ele pode perceber, parecia simplesmente impossível de se escalar. As suas laterais eram como que de várias paredes totalmente verticais, sem lugares para que pudessem se sustentar.

"Eu não sei, Legolas. Por alguma razão a idéia de escalar essa montanha não me parece muito apelativa," ele disse, tentando dissuadir o elfo dessa idéia.

"Aragorn, qual o pior que pode acontecer a esse ponto? Cair? Eu realmente não acho que nós possamos morrer de novo."

Aragorn se engasgou em uma risada com esse último comentário. Essa situação toda estava ficando cada vez mais surreal.

Mas antes que ele pudesse discutir mais, Mandos apareceu perante eles, ajoelhando-se para ficar mais perto dos dois, e pronto para anunciar os seus destinos.

**Continua... **

* * *

E aí? O que acharam? Essa é a sua oportunidade para jogar os tomates ou então dar um tapinha na costa! heheheh E agora só mais uma parte e acabou!! É... curtinha... mas já tem uma outra maior a caminho!! heheheh :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... a última parte! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa estória tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la!! Eu tenho que confessar que foi divertido!! hehehehe Eu nunca tinha tentado escrever um pouco de humor, e foi uma experiência muito legal! Agora, para finalizar a nossa pequena jornada e a longa deles, aqui está o último capítulo de Uma Longa Jornada! Curtam à vontade e me digam o que acharam!! Review:D

* * *

**Uma Longa Jornada - capítulo 3 **

Aragorn sentiu o seu coração acelerar, se é que aquilo era realmente o seu coração batendo. Ele viu quando Legolas ficou sobre um joelho, curvando a cabeça, aguardando o julgamento do Vala, e fez o mesmo.

"Manwë falou, e a sua palavra deverá ser cumprida," Mandos começou, sua voz profunda e severa, como a de um juiz experiente pronunciando a sentença final de seus réus. "A vocês foi concedida a graça de retornar à Terra-média, e cumprir o destino que foi traçado pelas mão do próprio Criador."

Aragorn e Legolas sentiram uma incrível sensação de alegria e exultação enchendo os seus corações, e profunda gratidão a Eru e aos Valar.

Mandos então olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos do humano e do elfo com um olhar mais penetrante que a mais afiada de todas as lâminas, e disse vagarosa e austeramente, como que para se certificar de que ambos entenderiam o verdadeiro significado de cada palavra que estava proferindo. "Entendam isso. Um segunda chance para retornar não é algo dado levianamente pelo Súlimo, e tudo que ele pede a vocês em troca é que a usem com sabedoria. Muito depende de você, Elessar, pois levas em ti a última esperança para o mundo dos homens. E você, Thranduillion, deves auxiliá-lo neste caminho para alcançarem a vitória sobre as forças da escuridão".

Com isso, Mandos se levandou, estendendo suas mãos sobre eles. "Vão em paz, filhos de Eru. E que a graça de Ilúvatar os proteja."

Legolas acordou com o vil odor do campo de batalha agredindo as suas narinas. Abriu os seus olhos vagarosamente, e a primeira coisa que viu foram os corpos de inúmeros orcs espalhados ao seu redor.

De súbito, tudo voltou a sua mente... a viagem com Aragorn, o ataque dos orcs, os dois lutando números infinitos de inimigos, seu amigo caindo atingido por uma flecha, e a dor aguda na sua costa e flanco.

Percebendo que não sentia qualquer tipo de dor, levou suas mãos aos locais onde recebera os ferimento, mas tudo o que encontrou foram as suas vestes rasgadas com longos cortes, a pele e os músculos abaixo, porém, estavam intactos.

Com a sua cabeça funcionando a mil, ele olhou ao seu redor e viu Aragorn caído de bruços no chão, não muito distante dele, imóvel.

Correndo para o lado de seu amigo, ele o virou cuidadosamente, com a preocupação de não machucar ainda mais o humano já ferido.

Mas, para sua supresa, não havia flechas, ou cortes, ou arranhões... nada. Ele fitou, espantado, os orifícios e os talhos na roupa de seu amigo, constatando que, verdadeiramente, era tudo o que havia.

Aragorn foi despertado pelos movimentos do elfo enquanto este o checava, buscando qualquer indício de ferimentos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Aragorn perguntou, sentando-se e empurrando para longe as mãos do amigo.

"Eu vi você sendo atingido por uma flecha... eu sei que eu vi..." a voz do elfo soou distante, enquanto fitava o seu amigo milagrosamente são. Ele não podia expressar em palavras o alívio que sentia naquele momento, assim como a sua total incompreensão de como isso viera a ocorrer.

Foi então que Aragorn finalmente se lembrou da batalha travada contra os orcs, as suas mãos indo instintivamente para onde lembrava ter sido atingido pelas flechas. Ele olhou ao seu redor para se certificar de que a luta não tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, porém os corpos dos orcs eram a prova suficiente de que ela ocorrera.

"E eu fui..." ele finalmente disse. "Eu não entendo."

"Eu também não, mellon nîn. Mas agradeço aos Valar por este milagre," disse o elfo, levantando-se e estendendo a sua mão para ajudar o amigo a pôr-se de pé. "Acho melhor voltarmos. Não sabemos se ainda há mais orcs desse bando espalhados por estas planícies, e eu não quero abusar da boa vontade dos Valar," ele concluiu com um sorriso.

"Aye," Aragorn respondeu, ainda muito espantado para conseguir formular uma resposta mais eloqüente.

Os amigos, após empilharem e queimarem os corpos dos orcs, começaram o seu retorno para Valfenda.

"Você acha que alguém vai acreditar se contarmos o que ocorreu hoje?"

Legolas pensou um pouco, sem desviar os olhos do caminho, e respondeu com um sorriso. "Não... não acho que alguém iria acreditar... eu estava lá e ainda não acredito no que aconteceu..."

"É... foi o que eu pensei.", Aragorn respondeu, rindo-se, já que ele mesmo não entendia o que acontecera.

"Mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar, mellon nîn..." disse o elfo, virando-se para encarar o humano, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

"Sim, Legolas?"

"Da próxima vez que nós formos viajar, _eu_ farei o planejamento."

**FIM**

* * *

É... é isso aí!! Acabou!! Espero que cês tenham gostado e que deixarão uma linda e amigável review para mim!! hehehehe Valeu por terem lido!! E até a próxima!! **  
**


End file.
